1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game in which actions of one or a plurality of game characters are controlled based on action control data is known. In a soccer game, for example, when a strategy such as “counterattack” is selected by a user, actions of player characters belonging to an operation subject team of the user are controlled based on action control data corresponding to the selected strategy. As a result, the player characters belonging to the operation subject team of the user implement the strategy selected by the user.
For example, in the soccer game described above, it is considered to allow the user to set up situations in which the strategy is to be implemented so that detailed directions can be given to the operation subject team as directions for the implementation of the strategy. If the aforementioned function is realized, the user can set up the situations in which “counter attack” is to be implemented so that “counter attack” is implemented when the operation subject team of the user is winning the game against an opponent team in a time period “15:00 to 45:00”.
For realizing the function described above, a user interface which enables the user to relatively easily set up the situations in which the operation subject team of the user is to implement the strategy (specifically, the situations in which the actions of one or a plurality of game characters are to be controlled based on the action control data) is required to be realized.